


Wanna give me some reward for the rescue, Sammy?:3

by comuto_sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: based on 13 season, apparently;)





	Wanna give me some reward for the rescue, Sammy?:3

+close up:

[**[tumblr post]**](http://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/177737949231/wanna-give-me-some-reward-for-the-rescue-sammy) / [**[DA post]**](http://www.deviantart.com/comuto-sama/art/Waana-give-me-some-reward-for-the-rescue-Sammy-3-762653288)


End file.
